fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo's End of Time?!
The End of Time?! is a turn-based tactics stealth video game incorporating elements of adventure gameplay, developed by Fantendo and, as a crossover, primarily features characters from various franchises of theirs. In the game, the player acts as the remote operator for an operative teams that needs to steal and infiltrate all-mighty livings' apartments to prevent them to put all universes to an end. The player has to direct agents in covert missions, acquiring resources and support within a limited amount of time. __TOC__ The game is, at the same time, a turn-based tactics based-game, with a top-down perspective, with emphasis on stealth and espionage but also an adventure game. The main story mode follows the story of, you, the player who has been called by the seductive Angelita to save the universes from the Judges who wants to end them once for all. The player will navigate between Adventure and Infiltration phases each influencing the other. Infiltration phases During a Infiltration phase, the player have to complete a given mission. The objective of a mission varies a lot during the game but usually requiring the player to retrieve a specific item from a secure location and escape, stealing as much money and items as possible along the way. Adventure phase In the Adventure phases, the player has to convince the potential agents to work for him in the next mission but he also has to manage with their temper and his relationship with them to keep them in your team. You can also buy upgrades to your agents during this phases. There is twenty agents available during the game: Nimble The Nimble agents has powers which help to tamper with doors, safes or security system. When you have to tamper something like a door, a safe, a command board, ... the Nimble will have an easier and three times faster mini games to succeed his tamper. If he misses the mini-games, the nimble agents will stay silent and won't attract attention on him like other type of agents. Hitter The Hitters can knock-out opponents Lookouts The Lookouts can have a better understanding of the surrounding. Their constant ability is to make appears hidden enemies (for example behind a wall) if they are in their Vision Area. They also have a Vision Area of 4x4 instead of 3x3, helping them to see the majority of enemies before they can see them. Guides The Guides can create new paths. Undercover The Undercovers can be less detectable by the enemies Charmers The Charmer '''can manipulate the enemies Lucky The '''Lucky agents can increase your chance to find more valuable items or money Disruptor The Disruptors can create chaos when needed Ambivalent The Ambivalents have each of their two Specials from two different specialties Hi Fantenders! I hope you like this new project ! As a Fantendo All-stars, there are a lot ideas taken from other users there so I need your help to figure out a lot of things: * It's one of the Agent's Special Powers coherent? * Do you have idea(s) for a new Object/Character/Stage/Power ? (only original ones and from project or users well-known in this wikia) * Last (crazy) question for you: What do you think about this game becoming real? I will try to keep the game realistic for an independent game making perspective, so one day if (IF) a little group of motivated game makers decides to create it, it won't be too ambitous. Just add your ideas in the Comment section. Keep in mind that I will try to turn down as much as possible the Nintendo references. Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Fantendo Universes Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Tactical Role-Playing Games Category:Coral Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games